Friends With a Kid
by 1029
Summary: JJ and Hotch are friends with benefits until the universe decides to throw them a curveball.
1. Chapter 1

***Casually starts writing another fanfic while I'm currently working on one* I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I'm pretty excited about it so let me know what you guys think Please?**

**This also takes place where JJ is still the media liaison, Haley is alive, and there is no Will (Which means no Henry). **

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

JJ pushed through the doors of the bullpen twenty minutes after lunch break had ended. She felt queasy and it wasn't just the morning sickness that was causing it. It was her whole crappy situation. _None of this was supposed to happen, _she thought to herself. _It was supposed to be fun and easy._

"JJ there you are!" Garcia exclaimed. The technical annalist made her way over to the liaison who was currently still leaning against the doors. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah I'm fine," JJ lied.

"Oh okay," Garcia nodded. JJ could tell her friend didn't believe her. "So where were you?"

"JJ," Hotch called across the bullpen. "Can I see you in my office for a moment?" With that he turned on his heel, walked off, and slammed his office door shut.

"Boss man is not happy today," Garcia explained quickly. " I overheard him talking on the phone to Haley about custody for Jack, Strauss has been on his case all day, and he's been looking for you all morning."

"Thanks Pen," JJ said. She walked over to Hotch's office, not looking over in the direction of her colleges who stared at her over their paperwork.

"You wanted to see me," JJ said blandly after she walked in without bothering to knock.

"Yeah where were you at lunch?" Hotch asked. JJ could see the concern on his face, but his question still agitated her. She knew it was the mood swings, but it still made her want to yell at him to mind his own damn business.

"I don't have to tell you where I go for lunch," JJ quipped.

"Yes, but you were twenty minutes late," Hotch reasoned.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again," she replied coldly. "Anything else?"

"JJ, I was just making sure you were okay," he said, the hurt evident in his voice. "I'm just trying to be a friend."

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're not still sick?" he asked. JJ rolled her eyes. Hotch was referring to a few mornings ago when she was throwing up in the bathroom off of his bedroom. Hotch had completely panicked, not sure how to react to the blonde hunched over his toilet retching out her guts. JJ knew now that it was just morning sickness, of course Hotch didn't know because she hadn't told him yet.

The thought of telling him she was pregnant suddenly made her stomach twist into a knot. "Can I go back to my office now?" JJ asked.

Hotch was giving her a curious stare as he watched his friend shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Yes," he answered. "But JJ if anything was wrong you would tell me right?"

"Yes," JJ answered quickly before nearly running out of the office and into the women's bathroom. She flew into the nearest stall and began to empty her stomach. After a few seconds she felt a set of hands holding her hair back.

After she was finished JJ turned around to see Garcia and Prentiss squeezed into the small stall with her.

"JJ you're sick," Prentiss observed. "Go home and get some rest."

"I'm not sick."

"Then please explain to us why you're throwing up in the bathroom," Garcia said sternly.

"I can't I can't t-t" JJ sobbed.

"What can't you tell us?" Garcia asked. JJ shook her head and wiped more tears that were falling down her face. "Jennifer Jareau do not make me get Hotch in here!" Garcia threatened.

"He can't come in here this is the girl's bathroom," JJ pointed out.

"She has a point," Prentiss said.

Garcia gave the profiler a small glare. "The point is whatever is wrong is obviously something big. AND as your best friends we need to know so we can help fix it," Garcia said.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell," JJ said.

"Deal," Prentiss and Garcia said together.

"I'm pregnant," JJ whispered. It took a few moments for what JJ had said to process in the two agent's minds.

"OH MY GOD!" Garcia squealed. She pulled JJ out of Prentiss's arms and into her own. "A BAU baby!"

"Congratulations!" Prentiss encouraged. "This is a good thing right?" she asked when she saw her friend's look of discomfort.

"Yes it is a good thing," JJ said while she was still in Penelope's death grip. "It's just complicated right now."

"Oh I see," Prentiss nodded. "Have you told Hotch yet?"

"Why would I tell Hotch?" JJ asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Gacria asked.

"What makes you think that?" JJ questioned.

"What doesn't?" Prentiss laughed. "You two have your secret little conversations on the jet, you eat lunch together everyday, not to mention you're both conveniently the last ones to leave the office every night."

"And Jack loves you," Garcia interjected. "I give him all the candy, but for some reason he still latches onto you whenever we have our family get together."

"Well he's not my boyfriend," JJ denied.

"Then who is?" Garcia asked.

"Nobody," JJ admitted. "Hotch is the father, but we're just friends."

"Ohh," Prentiss and Garcia shared a look. "We see. You guys are friends with benefits."

"Yes," JJ nodded hesitantly. "We're just best friends who have sex."

"Sounds better than any of my relationships," Prentiss mumbled.

"Hey we're your best friends!" Garcia exclaimed as she pointed between her and Emily.

"No a sign of a strong relationship is that your partner is your best friend," Prentiss pointed out.

"We're not in a relationship," JJ hissed.

"Then how did this happen?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know," JJ said. "We just kept sleeping together until Hotch asked what we were and I suggested we just keep it about sex so it doesn't ruin our friendship."

"So you don't like him?" Prentiss asked.

JJ pursed her lips. "Of course there's things I find attractive about him, and yes I did have a crush on him when I joined the bureau, but we can't go there."

"Alrighty then Jayje," Gacria said. "You are going to march your butt into his office and tell him you are pregnant with his baby."

"I don't think so Pen," JJ said. "He's already having a bad day. This will just make it worse."

"No it will make it better," Garcia huffed.

"I'm not going out there," JJ said. "I look like hell."

"I'll be right back," Garcia said as she scurried out of the stall and bathroom. JJ and Prentiss shared a questionable look, but less than a minute later she returned carrying a large makeup bag.

"Step into my workshop," Garcia said as she happily plopped the bag on the counter.

"I thought your office was your workshop," Prentiss cheekily pointed out.

"I have more than one area of genius," Garcia quipped as she applied makeup to JJ's face.

Ten minutes later JJ looked in the mirror to see that her face was glowing. Garcia had thankfully applied a natural looking makeup that covered her dark circles, mascara stains, and even made her blue eyes pop. Her blond hair was brushed and fell in relaxed waves down to her shoulders.

"Go get em tiger," Garcia encouraged before she shoved JJ out of the bathroom door.

"What's even going to happen?" JJ asked as she nervously re-entered the bathroom.

"No one knows," Prentiss said,

"But that's what makes it fun," Garcia added.

JJ rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom before walking back in not two seconds later. "What if this ruins our friendship?"

"Then just get together. Make more babies," Garcia laughed.

"This is serious," JJ said with frustration. "I'm really scared."

"Aw peaches I'm sorry," Garcia apologized. "But you see how great of a dad Hotch is to Jack. I also know that no matter what you think Hotch cares about you a lot, he would never do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks Pen," JJ said as she pulled both her friends into a hug. "I think I'm ready."

JJ left the bathroom and nervously made her way to Hotch's office. She knocked twice before heard him practically yell for her to come in. She walked into the office in time to see him slam the phone down.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

Hotch looked up and instantly looked more relaxed. "No I'm sorry," he apologized. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just uh I need to talk to you," JJ said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I'm pregnant," JJ blurted.

Hotch's eyes grew wide and a grin broke out across his face. "Really?" he asked.

JJ smiled as his reaction and nodded. "Yeah."

He stood up, crossed the office, and pulled her into a hug. "JJ this is great."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," JJ breathed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you think I would react?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was just afraid it would ruin our friendship or something."

Hotch pulled away from the hug. "Right," he said. "Well we can sort this out."

"Exactly," JJ nodded.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"The doctor said about six weeks. That's where I was during lunch," JJ explained.

"Do you want to go get some dinner and talk about this some more?" Hotch asked.

"I'd love to," JJ replied. "Just let me get my coat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the amazing response to this story! I'm really excited about it right now. Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

"So how do you want this to work out?" Hotch asked.

"I'm honestly not sure," JJ answered.

They were both sitting in the corner of a small, but well packed, Italian restaurant. The waitress had just left with their orders. Hotch sipped on a scotch, while JJ just drank water.

"I have an idea," Hotch said.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Since we both travel all of the time anyways, and neither of us wants to hurt the other with a custody battle, why don't we just move in together?" Hotch proposed.

"Are you crazy?" JJ asked.

"We spend enough nights at each other's houses anyways," Hotch retorted. "I bet if I went to my apartment right now I would find at least four things that belong to you. Not to metion neirher of our apartments are really equipped to raise a baby."

"And how would that help with raising a baby when we're both traveling?" JJ asked.

"I know you won't like the idea of a nanny but-"

"I'm not letting someone else raise my child," JJ snapped.

"I will try my best to have you travel on cases less, but sometimes we're going to need you," Hotch reasoned.

JJ thought about Hotch's idea for a few moments. It did make sense for their situation. She knew Hotch would try his best to make her and their child comfortable. "Fine," she said. "But I have just one condition and one question."

"What are they?" Hotch asked.

"One I still want to keep up our usual..." JJ trailed off, but he knew what she meant.

"Oh, really Jayje?" he asked.

"Yes really! I am about to be a horny pregnant mess. I need something to get through it," JJ pouted.

Hotch pretended to think about it for a few seconds, but he really knew his answer. "I guess we could still keep up our usual agreement."

"Don't pretend you had to think about it," JJ said with a coy smile, she knew when he was faking it.

"What was thing two?" Hotch asked.

"What about the bureau?" she asked.

"What about the bureau?" Hotch repeated.

"Well we just had a presentation on anti-fraternization a month ago," JJ said.

"The higher-ups don't really care about fraternization. As long as it doesn't affect our jobs negatively or end in a sexual harassment lawsuit," Hotch explained.

"So we'll be fine?" JJ asked.

"We should be," Hotch nodded. "I just think we should wait the standard three months before telling anyone."

"Just so you know Garcia and Prentiss already know," JJ added.

"So I should assume the whole bureau knows by now?" Hotch teased.

"Prentiss wouldn't say anything."

"She's not the one I'm worried about."

"I know."

"I guess I have to tell Jack he's going to be a brother," Hotch said.

"Do you think he's going to take it well?" JJ asked. He could tell she was nervous by the way she began twisting her necklace.

Hotch nodded, "Of course, he loves you. It's Haley's reaction that I'm worried about."

JJ's eyes widened. "I thought she had that boyfriend, Matt?"

Hotch shook his head, "They broke up, but she always wanted more kids. She would always talk about how Jack would have lots of little siblings."

JJ grimaced. She knew that when Hotch and Haley were still married there were accusations made about Hotch and JJ's relationship. Obviously, her pregnancy two years after the divorce would not go over well.

"She won't hurt you Jayje," Hotch reassured, taking the blonde's hand. "If anything she'll be more hurt."

JJ contained the slight jealousy inside her at his protectiveness of his ex-wife. She had no right to be jealous. Hotch and Haley had shared a life together, and a son. She was a coworker that he had accidentally gotten pregnant. She was nobody. Then a horrible thought popped into her head. "My parent's are going to kill me." she said.

"I'm sure they won't," Hotch gulped. He wasn't afraid, but he heard that JJ had an older, much bigger brother, and a father to match.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll understand when I tell them that I would casually sleep with my boss, and now I'm pregnant," JJ bit sarcastically.

Hotch furrowed his brows at her descriptive tone towards their relationship. "I can be there with you when you tell them," he offered.

JJ snorted,"My brother will punch you in the face, and possibly challenge you to a full on fight."

Hotch shrugged, "Maybe I deserve it."

JJ just stared at him trying to figure out what he meant. "Anyways," she said. "I don't want to tell them until after we tell the team."

"Whatever you wish," Hotch said.

* * *

A month and a half later the team sat around the round table while JJ and Hotch stood before them. They had managed to maintain their secret during that time, and surprisingly so did Garcia.

"Why are we here if we don't have a case?" Morgan asked.

"I just wanted to let you all know of some changes that are taking place within the team," Hotch said, ignoring Garcia's excited bouncing.

"Like what?" Reid asked.

Hotch was about to speak, but was stopped by JJ's soft hand in his shoulder. She looked to him for a nod of reassurance before speaking. "I'm pregnant." she announced.

Congratulations were given and Rossi stood to hug the liaison. And even Garcia, who knew the whole time,t squealed with excitement. "So is baby Hotchner a boy or girl?" Garcia asked. JJ and Hotch gave the technical annalist a wide-eyed look.

"Baby Hotchner?" Rossi questioned.

"I knew it!" Morgan triumphantly boomed.

"There's more to JJ's announcement," Hotch added throwing a sideways glanced a Garcia, who mouthed a 'sorry sir.' as she went back to her seat.

"I am the father, and JJ and I are moving in together soon, but I don't anticipate this changing the team dynamic. I would, however, prefer for this to remain inside the group," Hotch spoke to the curious looks of his teammates.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Reid asked quietly.

"Well you have to wait a while before you can tell people Spence," JJ explained."A lot of things can go wrong."

"I'm not talking about the baby," Reid clarified. "I'm talking about how you didn't tell us that you guys were together. We all guessed, but you could have told us."

Hotch and JJ shared an awkward look. "We're not," JJ said. "It's complicated, but don't worry everything's still fine."

"What?" Rossi asked.

"No further questions," Hotch said to the older prolifer. He wasn't in the mood for a Rossi interrogation. "You can all get back to work now." He watched as the conference room cleared leaving only he and Rossi left behind.

"Aaron, please don't take this the wrong way, but are you an idiot?" Rossi asked.

Hotch gave him an annoyed look. "How could I possibly take that the wrong way?"

"After all the shit you went through with Haley, you don't think the same thing can happen with JJ?" Rossi asked.

"JJ's different," Hotch said.

"How are you two even going to raise a baby in this line of work?" Rossi asked.

"We're figuring it out. She won't travel with us as much," Hotch said.

"That's great," Rossi said. "She gets to give up her career and stay home with the baby while you travel all over the country."

"You know what Dave, you're supposed to be our friend. That means that you support us, support me, while we're trying to do our best!"

"I know that Aaron," Rossi responded, "And I love you both, but let's be honest here. When was the last time you saw Jack?"

"Don't go there," Hotch growled. "I saw him two days ago, I speak with him every night on the phone, and I'm seeing him tonight to tell him the news."

"I'm sorry," Rossi apologized. "But you need to also think about what's best for JJ."

"I'm trying to," Hotch said quietly. "What do you think is best for her? Because if there's something better for her, she deserves it."

"You'll hate me for saying it," Rossi stated.

"What's best for her?" Hotch angerly asked.

Rossi paused, and sighed. "Maybe you two should think about adoption."

"Fuck you Dave," Hotch spat.

"Aaron I'm sorry, but you'll both be miserable. You're not even together," Rossi said.

"Yes, but we could be. I'm not just going to give up my family because it's going to be hard," Hotch spat before storming out of the conference room to his office where he slammed the door shut.

* * *

"You ready?" Hotch asked JJ.

"Yeah," she nodded. They were both currently in Hotch's small apartment, waiting for Haley to drop Jack off. "The hard part's over."

"I still can't believe Dave said that," Hotch grumbled. He had told JJ about her and Rossi's argument while they drove home, she had reacted with compassion instead of anger.

"He was just looking out for us," JJ reasoned. "If Emily came to me and said that she and Morgan, for example, were having a baby I would be supportive, but also concerned."

"Prentiss and Morgan?" Hotch questioned.

JJ rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point," she said. "He was looking out for us, though I will admit his delivery wasn't the best."

"Or he was just being a dick," Hotch retorted.

"Aaron!" JJ swatted his arm. "He's your best friend." At that moment there was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. Hotch stood to answer it, while JJ nervously sank back into the couch.

"Hey buddy," Hotch greeted his son as he opened the door."Hi Haley."

"Hello Aaron," Haley greeted.

"Hi dad!" Jack said before he hugged his father around the legs.

"Jack why don't you go in the living room for a minute? My friend JJ is in there. You remember her right?" Hotch asked.

"Okay Dad," Jack said. "Hi JJ!'

"Hey Jack," he heard JJ call.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Hotch asked his ex-wife.

"Sure," Haley responded. They stepped into the hallway, and Hotch closed the door behind them. "JJ's here," Haley said coldly.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hotch said awkwardly.

"Are you finally going to come clean?" Haley asked.

"Erm there's nothing to come clean about," Hotch responded.

"Then what?" Haley asked. "Do you really think I was stupid? That I couldn't see that you were in love with her ever since she came into our lives?"

"I loved you Haley," Hotch snapped. "I still care about you, and I was always faithful during our marriage. JJ's pregnant."

"Congratulations," Haley said quietly. "I'm sorry I've been so rude, it's just hard to watch you move on."

Hotch nodded, "I understand, but we aren't together like that."

Haley chuckled, "I'm sure."

"It's complicated, but I just thought that you should know," Hotch said.

"Thank you, and I'm rooting for you," Haley said before walking away.

Hotch sighed and re-entered the apartment to find JJ and Jack sitting in the kitchen happily chatting while Jack ate a bowl of noodles.

"And then I got to see the monkeys," Hotch heard Jack. "Hi daddy," Jack said when he saw Hotch enter the room.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Hotch asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"I was telling JJ about my field trip to the zoo," Jacl said. "And she made me pasta."

"It was in the fridge. I just re-heated them when he said he was hungry," JJ explained.

"That's fine," Hotch said as he watched his son continue to happily eat. "Jack there's something JJ and I want to ask you."

"What?" Jack asked.

"How would you feel about being a brother?" Hotch asked.

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly.

JJ laughed, "Yes."

"Then I can hang out with my little brother all the time, and share my action figures with him, and play soccer," Jack rambled.

"Slow down buddy," Hotch said. "We still don't know what kind of baby we're having yet."

"I hope it's a brother," Jack said, causing both adults to laugh.

* * *

**AN: So I didn't want to make Haley out to be a villain, like a lot of other stories do, so I hope I accomplished that. I also included the Rossi scene for my ideas for later chapters. I also felt like it would be a challenge for JJ and Hotch to have kids and I wanted someone to address that. **


	3. Chapter 3

JJ hung on the cabinet door as she let it swing shut. She gave out a tired groan as the door slammed into the cabinet.

"Can you please not do that?" the busty, redheaded real estate agent asked.

"Whatever," JJ mumbled. This was the third house they had looked at that day, and they were all starting to blend together for her. They were finally on the last stop for the house tour, which was the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Hotch asked beside her. He was the one who fought against going house hunting so soon, but JJ had put her foot down. Now, she was regretting that decision because all she really wanted was a nap.

"I don't know," she said. "I can't really see us living here."

'It is on a busy street, and there might not be enough room," Hotch commented.

"How many bedrooms are there?" JJ asked the real estate agent.

"We just took a tour of the house," she stated in an annoyed tone.

"How many bedrooms?" Hotch repeated sternly.

"Three," The real estate agent answered.

"Yeah it is too small," JJ said. "I mean we need a room for the baby, Jack, the nanny, us."

"So we do get to share a room?" Hotch questioned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I haven't decided yet," JJ answered coyly. "Have you been thinking about it?"

Hotch shrugged, "I wondered."

"Well do you want to?" JJ persisted.

"It's really up to you," Hotch answered.

"So did you want to make an offer?" The real estate agent asked. She was looking only at Hotch, all together ignoring JJ presence.

"I don't think so," Hotch answered.

She gave Hotch a flirty pout that made, that made JJ roll her eyes. "Well I guess we'll have to see another."

"Actually we can't," JJ interjected. "We have an appointment at two."

"Ohh what for?" she once again asked only Hotch.

"We're going to find out the gender of our baby," JJ answered, rubbing her small bump with a smile when she saw the woman's face fall.

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you," Hotch nodded as he guided JJ out the door, and to the car.

"I think we need a new Realtor. She's so unprofessional," JJ huffed once they were in the car.

Hotch laughed, "Whatever you wish."

"'I'm serious!" JJ exclaimed. "I can't believe she was openly flirting with you while we were buying a house together."

"She was not flirting with me," Hotch denied.

"Oh Mr. HOT-chner," JJ mimicked the Realtor, causing Hotch to chuckle.

"Maybe she just thought we were friends," Hotch said quietly.

"And can she not even see that I'm pregnant? And we were discussing work and everything! UGH," JJ continued, much to Hotch's amusement.

"To be fair," Hotch said, only for his own amusement, "You're not really showing, and we were talking about separate bedrooms."

"I can't believe you're not on my side," JJ huffed.

"I didn't realize there were sides," Hotch chuckled.

"You only like her because you think she's hot."

"I actually didn't even really notice, but we can have another Realtor when we look at houses another time. Okay?"

"Okay," JJ said. "So what do you hope we have?"

Hotch smiled at the change of conversation. "Honestly as long the baby's healthy I don't care. What about you?"

"I'm the same," JJ answered. "But I feel like it's going to be a girl."

"Well we're here now, so I guess we'll find out," Hotch said as he pulled into the parking lot.

The pair sat in the doctor's office while JJ laid across the small doctor bed.

"I'm just going to put this on your stomach so that we can see the baby," her doctor addressed JJ. Doctor Cook was a kind, older woman who JJ had been going to for years.

JJ nodded, and once that was done. The doctor began scanning for the ultrasound. JJ reached out and grabbed Hotch's hand when their baby appeared on the screen.

"Do you see it?" Doctor Cook asked.

"That's our baby," JJ cooed.

"Yeah it is," Hotch replied lovingly. Both of their faces were smiling at the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Doctor Cook asked.

"Yes," JJ and Hotch replied together.

Doctor Cook moved the stick around a little bit before speaking. "You're having a girl," she said.

"Looks like you were right," Hotch said with a smile.

"A girl," JJ breathed. They both stared at the small screen that showed their daughter.

As they were driving home JJ called her parents in Pennsylvania to invite them to D.C. for the weekend. She explained that she hadn't seen them in a while and missed them. Her mother said that they would be arriving on Friday.

"Are you ready for this?" Hotch asked, he knew how nervous JJ was at telling her parents she was having a baby.

"Are you ready?" JJ asked. "Because my mom took the liberty of inviting my brother and his wife along."

"They're all going to fit in your apartment?" Hotch asked.

"That's your main concern?" JJ questioned. "Besides maybe if you would have decided on a house today..."

Hotch gave a look of mock offense, "You were the one being difficult, and swinging on cabinet doors."

"Can we stop for food I'm starving?" JJ asked, once again changing the subject.

"Sure what are you in the mood for?" Hotch asked, amused at her behavior.

"That chicken dish you make," JJ answered.

"Alright, but we can't stop for that. I'm going to have to cook it myself," Hotch said with a smile.

JJ swatted him on the arm playfully, "You know what I meant."

* * *

The next morning Hotch and JJ were the last ones to arrive at work.

"There they are!" Morgan yelled. The team instantly swarmed around the pair.

"Remind me again why we told them we were finding out the sex of the baby?" JJ whispered to Hotch.

Hotch shrugged, 'You're the one who did it."

"So what are you having?" Prentiss asked. "We kind of have a poll going, and I think I'm right."

Reid shook his head. "I'm right. It's all about statistics."

"You can't use statistics to predict what a baby will be," Rossi piped up.

"Hush so they can tell us," Garcia scolded.

"It's a girl!" JJ announced.

"Pay up!" Prentiss commanded to Reid.

"It would have worked if Hotch had more kids I could have based my research on," Reid mumbled, causing Hotch to give him a confused look.

"Doesn't matter pretty boy," Morgan teased, as he also collected the money from Reid.

"JJ we are going to have so much fun dressing the baby, and doing her hair, and all that fun girly stuff," Garcia began rambling.

"Congratulations," Rossi said to Hotch.

"Thanks," Hotch said shortly, before turning away from Rossi. To be honest he wasn't done being mad at Dave, his anger had died down, but it wasn't yet gone.

"Agent Hotchner, I would like a word with you," Strauss said, interrupting the team's moment. She turned on her heel and walked back to her office, expecting that Hotch would follow.

"Are you-" JJ started.

"It's fine," Hotch reassured. JJ watched him follow Strauss, and a pit grew in her stomach. Strauss had always been after Aaron, and now she finally had her reason to fire him.

"Agent Jareau has requested maternity leave," Strauss said once they were in her office.

"Yes," Hotch replied, not giving anything away.

"It says here she's due in August," Strauss said, reading over JJ's form.

"Also correct."

"I've heard whispers about your relationship with Agent Jareau," Strauss suggested.

"With all due respect mam, I didn't see you as the type to participate in office gossip," Hotch stated.

"I don't," Strauss gritted. "But I'm going to ask you right now, was there an inappropriate relationship occurring between you and Agent Jareau?"

"Yes," Hotch sighed. It was best to tell the truth.

Strauss grinned, "I'm going to report this Agent Hotchner. The director does not take kindly to the leader of one of his elite teams impregnating an agent."

"Erin please," Hotch begged.

"You can leave now," Strauss quipped. Hotch gave her a glare before exiting the office.

"What did Strauss want?" Rossi asked once Hotch had re-entered the bullpen.

"She knows about me and JJ, and she's reporting it directly to the director," Hotch answered. He so furious with Strauss, he forgot he was supposed to be mad at Rossi too.

"Do you think they'll fire you?" Rossi asked with concern.

"Under normal circumstances they would just let it go, but if Strauss makes enough noise they might not have a choice," Hotch replied. "At least now JJ won't have to worry about a nanny."

"I'll be right back," Rossi said before storming off in the direction of Strauss's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I've already started writing the next one, so it will probably be a quick update. **

**Disclaimed**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hotch was in his office filling out paper work when Rossi triumphantly stormed in. "Your problem had been taken care of," Rossi said proudly.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked warily.

"Positive," Rossi nodded. "I just reminded Erin of a select few times she and I broke the rules" he said with a wink.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Thank you Dave."

"No problem," Rossi said. "I want you and JJ to know that I love you both, and I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I'm excited to have another baby in the family."

"I know," Hotch said. "JJ says I shouldn't be so mad at you, I know you were looking out for both of us. I forgive you, and I'm working on forgetting."

"Thank you Aaron," Rossi said to his friend. "How is JJ?"

"She's doing fine," Hotch answered.

"So no mood swings yet?" Rossi asked with a chuckle.

"Some," Hotch replied. "Right now I think she's mostly a little scatter-brained, but don't tell her I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Rossi replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," Hotch answered with a smile "JJ and I are looking at houses. I get to be a dad again, and I know JJ's going to be an amazing mother."

"That's good to hear," Rossi said. "On my way back from Strauss's office I overheard her talking to Prentiss about how great it was to have you with her through this."

"She said that?" Hotch questioned.

"I swear to it," Rossi said, raising his right hand. "Are you going to sit here all day and do paperwork?" he asked.

"No, JJ and I are heading to lunch in about ten minutes, and then after I have a meeting with the director," Hotch said.

"Oh yeah," Rossi sarcastically stated, "You two are so not a couple."

"Dave, we're not," Hotch sighed. He was beginning to get tired of the conversation.

"Morgan! Reid!" Rossi called to the two agents walking by.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Rossi didn't answer, and shut the door behind Morgan and Reid as they entered. "What's up?" Morgan asked.

"Do you think Hotch and JJ are a couple?" Rossi asked, causing Hotch to cover his face with his hands.

"Duh," Morgan answered. "And I heard Rossi talked to Strauss, so you don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"How did you know that?" Reid asked.

"We're not keeping it a secret," Hotch said in exasperation. "JJ told me she wasn't looking for anything serious."

"You two are moving in together, you eat lunch together everyday, you're having a baby, are you still having sex?" Rossi began listing.

"Alright Dave that's enough. Everyone out of my office," Hotch ordered.

"Sounds like a yes to me," Morgan chuckled.

"That does sound like a relationship," Reid added.

"Oh I forgot the best part," Rossi interjected. "Hotch specifically told me about a year ago he had a crush on JJ."

"I didn't say the word crush," Hotch protested. "But I do like spending time with her. She's obviously beautiful. She's smart. She understands what it's like to have this job."

"I think you should ask her out on a real date," Reid suggested.

"Brilliant idea Reid!" Rossi exclaimed.

"I think JJ would be for it," Morgan said. "I mean even though she said she's not looking for anything serious she does spend a lot of time with you both in and out of work. That, and the fact that there was no hesitation on her part to move in with you tells me that she's changed her mind."

"Stop profiling her," Hotch said sternly. Their meeting was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

JJ opened the door and was surprised to see most of the team assembled. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No they were just leaving," Hotch answered.

"Oh alright. Aaron, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to leave for lunch now? I'm craving a burger, and I know you have that meeting later," JJ explained.

The rest of the team watched the interaction curiously. "Yes, I'll meet you down at the car," he responded. JJ gave a quick nod before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Hotch quickly closed his paperwork before any of his teammates could comment on their obvious observations about the interaction. "Have fun at lunch Aaron!" he heard Morgan call after him as he exited the bullpen. Hotch decided to jog down the stairs to where JJ waited in the parking garage, leaning against his black SUV.

"What did they all want?" JJ asked, referring to the gathering she had just witnessed.

"Nothing, they were just being assholes," Hotch commented.

"Reid too?" JJ asked, as they both stepped into the SUV. Hotch drove as he turned onto the main road.

"No," Hotch almost laughed. "It was mostly Dave, but he encouraged Morgan."

"Can I ask what it was about?" she asked.

Hotch wasn't sure how to reply. Were the guys right about JJ saying yes to a date? He decided not to risk it and ask her. "You," he answered simply.

JJ's face didn't show any signs of surprise. "What about me?"

"Don't worry about it," Hotch assured. "They were just talking about the whole Strauss thing." It wasn't technically a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh yeah how did that go?" JJ asked. She couldn't believe what she had spent most of her morning worrying about had actually slipped her mind.

"Obviously Strauss said she was going to report me, and make sure it went through," he answered through gritted teeth. "But Dave said he took care of it."

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I guess not," JJ laughed. "Can you turn up here?"

"I thought you wanted a burger?" Hotch asked. "The place you like is straight ahead."

"Oh please we could have just gone to Burger King, which we will be doing after I help you relieve the obvious stress that the morning has caused," JJ finished seductively. She put her hand on his upper thigh and gave it a squeeze. "And I know you know my apartment is right around the corner."

"Jesus JJ I'm driving," Hotch swore. She had such an effect on him, that he almost swerved into a tree trying to make the turn. Car horns honked behind them, and JJ grinned happily as she moved her hand back to her own lap. Hotch sped into the nearest parking spot outside her small building, suddenly thankful that JJ lived on the first floor. He flung his car door open and nearly ran to open JJ's.

"Who would have thought you would be so into a lunch time quickie," JJ teased as she kissed him on the neck.

"May I suggest that you go unlock your door before this gets out of hand," Hotch said as he basically carried her into the building and to her front door. JJ fumbled with the lock before the door opened and Hotch pushed them both inside kicking the door shut.

* * *

The following Friday afternoon Hotch sat miserably on JJ's bed while she tried on yet another outfit. "Okay does this one make me look pregnant?" she asked. JJ wore a loose fitting dark navy dress and dark flats to match.

"No," Hotch answered. In his opinion JJ was barely showing, and it was crazy of her to make him watch her try on outfits that in her imagination made her look fat.

"You said that about all of them!" JJ exclaimed in frustration.

"Because they all look great!' Hotch retorted. As much as he loved spending time with JJ, this was becoming tedious. He had counted that so far she had tried on seven different outfit combinations.

JJ pouted and looked at herself in the full length mirror from the side. "I think I'll go with the first one again," she said. Hotch flopped backwards on the bed in exasperation. While JJ stripped out of her dress and stepped into the first dress, a black loose fitting dress, and cork wedge heels. As she was pulling her shoes on JJ's doorbell rang. "That's them," she said. Hotch sprung up from the bed and adjusted his suit while JJ darted across the small apartment to open the door.

"Mom," JJ breathed as she pulled her mother into a hug. "Dad," she said doing the same with her father. JJ's parent's entered the living room carrying their large suitcases, revealing JJ's older brother and his wife. Her brother was a good 6'6 with blonde hair like JJ's and a muscular build.

"Jenny," he pulled his sister into a bear hug, and lifted her into the air. This made Hotch nervous given her present condition.

"Put me down Micheal," JJ commanded, but her brother only began to spin her. "Cara please make him stop," JJ begged her sister in-law.

"Okay that's enough," Hotch said, intervening. He was becoming increasingly nervous for the condition of both JJ and the baby as she was slung over her brother's shoulders.

"And who's this," Sandy Jareau asked her daughter once she was back on the ground.

"Um this is Aaron," JJ introduced. Hotch took turns shaking hands with each member of JJ's family and exchanging pleasantries while JJ watched nervously.

"And how do you know our JJ?" JJ's father asked.

Hotch wasn't sure how to answer the question until JJ stepped in. "Aaron's my boss," she said, earning her confused looks from her family. "We're very good friends." JJ was beginning to wish she didn't introduce him as that, considering what she was about to announce.

"And why is your boss here?" her mother asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have an announcement," JJ said.

"I told you she was going to be a spy!" Micheal exclaimed. "Now we're never going to get to see her again."

"JJ is that true?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Erm no," JJ shook her head at her brother. "But you might want to sit down."

Mr. and Mrs. Jareau sat on the sofa next to Cara while Micheal remained standing. Hotch's hand on the small of her back gave JJ the courage to continue. "This is going to be hard for you to understand," JJ started. "But we uh, I uh,"

"JJ's pregnant," Hotch finished, earning him a grateful look from her.. "And I'm the baby's father." Before Hotch could register what was happening he felt a fist connect with his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I completely intended to have this posted within two days, but my computer crashed. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hopefully the posting will become regular again. **

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

Hotch had to grab JJ's shoulders to keep himself from crashing into her. Hotch then held the side of his face where he had been punched. He didn't feel any pain yet, he supposed he would once the shock wore off. Despite being in countless fights with unsubs, he had never been punched so directly in the face.

"What the fuck man?" Micheal Jareau stood over the Unit Chief, his face was red with anger. He was obviously the one to throw the punch Hotch's way.

"MIKE!" JJ yelled.

"Don't Mike me Jayje," her brother growled. He attempted to punch Hotch again, only to have his fist caught in mid air.

"I don't want to fight," Hotch reasoned.

"Then you shouldn't have knocked up my sister," Micheal growled. "You're her boss. She said so herself."

"Micheal stop it!" JJ yelled again. She gave her parents a distressed look for help, but they only continued to stare at her with wide eyes. Instead JJ stepped between Hotch and her brother and turned to face the Unit Chief. "Oh my god Aaron your face is swelling," she commented.

"Thanks," he replied dryly. He was still attempting to prevent Micheal from attacking him, and now not letting JJ get caught in the crossfire.

"No, come with me to the kitchen to get ice," she demanded, pulling him by the tie to the kitchen. JJ was grateful none of her family followed."I'm so sorry," she apologized as she reached into the freezer to get an ice pack.

"It's okay," Hotch replied as he held the ice pack to his face. "I probably deserved it."

"You did not,' JJ retorted. " My brother has struggled with anger problems his whole life. Maybe they'll come around once they've had time to process everything at dinner."

Hotch frowned at JJ's tone. It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. "Jayje they might be a little shocked now, but they still love you enough to stand by while their son punched an FBI agent in his sister's name."

JJ laughed, "Right, well you can wait here until we leave for dinner in a few minutes. I want to get my parent's all suited in my room."

"I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you sleeping on a couch for a week," Hotch added. It was a fight he and JJ had gotten into multiple times in the days leading up to her parent's arrival.

JJ rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen, "Just wait here." JJ made her way back to the living room where her family was huddled together, obviously having a deep discussion. "Our reservation is at 6, so we'll leave in a few minutes," she announced to break the ice.

JJ's mother looked up first. "That sounds fine dear, but this conversation isn't over." When she finished speaking Sandy Jareau gave Micheal a nudge.

"I'm sorry I punched whatever his name is," Micheal half-heartily apologized.

"Aaron," JJ corrected.

"Will Aaron still be coming to dinner?" her father asked.

"Yes," JJ answered. "I want to show you all that we plan on handling this in the most responsible way possible."

* * *

"So what else happened at dinner," Garcia asked, leaning closer to JJ. Her, JJ and Pretniss were currently gathered in Garcia's layer as JJ retold the events of the weekend to her friends.

"Things were normal at dinner," JJ responded. "After the shock that I was having a baby with someone I wasn't in a relationship with wore off, everyone was excited for us. Micheal of course still kept making passive aggressive comments to Hotch about his boxing hobby all weekend though."

"Oh boss man could take him," Garcia commented. "What do you think sweetness?" she asked Pretniss.

"What?" Prentiss asked, she had been zoned out for most of the conversation. "Sorry you lost me after you told me your brother punched Hotch."

"I know! I was just asking if you think Hotch could take JJ's brother," Garcia filled her in.

"I don't know," Prentiss shook her head. "That was quite the shiner he was sporting this morning. Strauss looked like she wanted to send whoever did it flowers."

JJ and Garcia shared a laugh. "So do you think boss man is extra sexy now that he has that whole tough guy look going?" Garcia asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"No," JJ blushed.

"She defiantly does!" Prentiss observed.

"Did you kiss it better?" Garcia asked.

"Okay if you can't be mature I'm leaving," JJ threatened.

"But we haven't even gotten to the 'mature' stuff yet," Prentiss teased.

"Oh our fine blonde friend had already provided me with some explicit details if you would like to hear them," Garcia bragged.

"I've never given details!" JJ denied. "You asked and I answered SOME."

"Like what?" Prentiss questioned.

"Like do not sit on the couch in Hotch's office ever again," Garcia warned.

"Ew scandalous," Prentiss commented. "Anything else?"

"They just have sex anywhere they possibly can all the time," Garcia said.

"That's not true," JJ scoffed.

"Except the shower," Garcia added. "Well sometimes the shower."

"Why no shower?" Prentiss asked.

"No shower what?" the girls heard a voice from behind them ask. The trio spun around to find Hotch standing in Garcia's doorway. "No shower what?" he repeated.

"I have the case files you asked for," Garcia yelped as she nearly threw the folders of information at the now extremely confused Unit Chief. Prentiss and JJ both respectively buried their faces in their hands.

"Um JJ we have to leave now if we want to be on time to see the house," Hotch said as he caught more folders Garcia threw his way. "Thank you Garcia," he nodded as he left the office.

"Do you think he knows what we were talking about?" Garcia asked.

"No you played it completely cool," Prentiss retorted.

* * *

"Aaron I love this house!" JJ exclaimed. The pair currently stood in the middle of the empty master bedroom, the last spot on the tour.

"It is nice," Hotch commented. It was big enough for everyone to live in comfortably, and it was within their price range. Jack and their daughter could both have their own rooms, there was a desperate suit for a nanny to stay while they were on cases, and there was a spare bedroom that Hotch could convert into an office for them both.

"Do you think we should make an offer? I mean a house like this won't stay on the market forever," JJ asked.

Hotch took a step closer to her hopeful eyes. "I think you're right. This is the house for us."

JJ gave a squeal of excitement before she crashed her lips into his. Hotch was surprised at first, but then slowly melted into the kiss, snaking is arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

JJ was the one to break apart first. "Sorry," she apologized. She didn't know what came over her.

Hotch pulled her back into his embrace. "It's okay," he assured.

They were interrupted by the realtor re-entering the room. "So what did you all think?" She asked.

"We would like to make an offer," Hotch answered.

"Great! I'll go get the paperwork," the realtor said.

Once she left JJ turned her attention to the man in front of her. "This calls for a celebration," she said.

"I would offer to take you to dinner, but we're already going with your parents," Hotch replied.

"I had a different celebration in mind," JJ said with a wink.

"Oh and what would that be?" Hotch asked.

"Think of it as a preview for the fun to come in this room," JJ said.

"Let's get those papers signed," Hotch said, pulling her out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like this next chapter. I'm curious to hear if you have any suggestions for scenerious you would like to see in later chapters. It doesn't mean I'll defiantly use them, I'm just open to some suggestions. Just to clear up any confusion JJ is about five months pregnant right now. **

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

A few weeks later JJ and Hotch sat together on the jet. Hotch had his hand subconsciously rubbing JJ's growing belly while the pair discussed baby names.

"Aw man look at that," Morgan made a face. "They are all over each other."

"I think it's sweet," Prentiss said, "They're falling in love." From across the jet JJ laughed and buried her face into Hotch's shoulder

"I think they've been in love the whole time," Reid added

"Are they still pulling the 'we're not together' card?" Rossi asked

"Yes but we're helping them move into their house tomorrow," Morgan said. "They're basically already married."

Meanwhile on the other side of the jet JJ and Hotch were enjoying the bliss of being new parents. "What about Jess?" JJ suggested

"I already know someone named Jess, and she happens to be Haley's sister," Hotch said

"Stop being so picky!" JJ exclaimed

"You're the picky one," Hotch retorted. "You've shot down almost all of the names I've picked."

"Martha Hotchner?" JJ questioned. "Face it, nothing sounds right with your last name."

Hotch gave a chuckle, "I think Martha should at least be a contender for a middle name."

JJ shifted slightly. "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would be willing to have our daughter's middle name be my sister's name," JJ said quietly.

Hotch took JJ's hand. "What was her name?" he asked. JJ had told him about her sister's suicide after a case one time, but she had never mentioned her name.

"Her name was Rosaline," JJ answered.

"That's a beautiful name," Hotch replied. "Of course I would love for it to be our daughter's middle name."

"Thank you," JJ whispered as she leaned in closer

"Oy!" Morgan called, interrupting their moment. "What time should we be at your house tomorrow?"

Hotch sighed,"The movers will be there at noon. So I guess noon?"

Rossi and Morgan snickered at their Unit Chief's obvious annoyance. "We'll be there," Rossi said.

* * *

"Thank you a for helping us unpack our new house," Hotch said as he raised a wine glass. Everyone was currently sitting around the kitchen table in the newly decorated kitchen.

"You are very welcome," Rossi answered for the group.

"But you still have those boxes that are upstairs," Garcia reminded.

JJ shook her head, "Don't worry about that. It's mostly Hotch's suits."

Hotch gave her a playful jab when she threw him a wink. "I believe most if it is actually your clothes," he retorted.

"Clothes I can't wear because I have a human being growing inside of me," JJ replied.

"I don't think they realize we're still here," Rossi said, getting the pairs attention.

"So how are things with the baby?" Prentiss asked. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"We're still throwing around a couple options," JJ answered.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Morgan asked.

"Can we all?" Rossi added.

JJ and Hotch shared an apprehensive look. "Sure," JJ answered.

"Isabelle!" Rossi shouted before everyone.

"That is actually a contender," Hotch nodded.

"Morgan!" Morgan added. "It's a real name," he said at the looks the rest of the team have him. "Is it at least a contender?"

"No," JJ said.

"What about Jennifer Jr.?" Garcia joked.

"That way we could still call her JJ," Reid added.

"I like the sound of Jennifer Hotchner," Hotch said only loud enough for JJ to hear.

JJ nearly spat out her iced tea. "Okay," she coughed, "No more naming."

"Aw we were just starting," Prentiss whined.

"Nope no more," JJ shook her head, causing Hotch to smirk at her reaction to his comment.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Did I upset you?" he asked.

"No," JJ whispered back.

"Aw what are the love birds discussing now?" Rossi teased.

"They're probably wondering when we're gonna leave so they can chrisitin every room in this house," Morgan joined in.

JJ snorted,"no." They had already been through most of the rooms in the house before the movers had arrived that morning. She and Hotch shared a knowing smirk.

"Oh they are defiantly up to something," Prentiss commented.

"No, nothing," Hotch denied. "I just wonder how many more weekends like this we'll get to have off," he said, changing the subject.

"Isn't that up to you to decide?" Reid asked.

"I wish," Hotch replied. "But unfortunately I don't think we'll see that many of them soon."

"But what about JJ?" Garcia asked.

"What about me?" JJ asked.

"I guess she'll still have her weekends off once she can't fly," Hotch said.

"Can't fly?" JJ questioned.

"In a few weeks it won't be good for the baby to have you traveling all the time," Hotch answered.

"And you just decided this? Without asking me?" JJ asked.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave," Rossi said as he began to stand. The others, sensing the growing tension in the room, nodded and also began standing.

"No stay!" JJ insisted. "We're just having a discussion."

"There's no discussion," Hotch said. "I'm the boss and in a few weeks you're not coming in the field."

"Good luck without a liaison!" JJ snapped. "I hope the press eats you alive."

"You can help from you desk in Quantico," Hotch retorted. "It's too dangerous for you to be flying around the country, working crazy hours, and being under a lot of stress late in your pregnancy!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Hotch nearly yelled. "You can return to the field after your maternity leave."

"You always said you respected me, that you understood," JJ cried.

"Jayje I do-"

"You're an ass," JJ spat before storming out of the kitchen.

"Ah a lovers quarrel," Rossi cooed, causing the others to snicker.

"All of you get out," Hotch ordered.

"Wow I'm really feeling the love," Morgan said. "Spend all day busting our asses and this is the thanks we get."

"None of you have to come in Monday until ten," Hotch said as he nearly shoved his friends out the door. "That's my thanks."

"Aw thank you boss," Garcia said as she have him a quick hug. "It's just her hormones talking right now. She'll forgive you soon enough," she whispered into her boss's chest.

"Thank you Garcia," Hotch said.

After everyone had left Hotch found JJ lying on their bed flipping through one of the pregnancy books that they had bought. "Everyone left," Hotch said as he stood in the doorway.

"I heard," JJ said without looking up. "I hope I'm included in the group that doesn't have to be in work until ten."

"Of course you are," Hotch said as he moved to sit across from her on the bed. "But I'm not going to apologize for wanting to look out for you and our daughter."

JJ sighed, closing the book."I know it's just..."

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I don't want to be a bad mother," JJ admitted softly.

Hotch now laid beside her in the large bed, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I know you JJ. You are going to be the best mother any little girl could ask for."

JJ shook her head. "I see you with Jack and I know how amazing yore going to be. I want to be that way too. I'm just scared I'm going to mess it up."

"I'm scared too," Hotch admitted. "I'm scared I've already messed up with Jack and I'm scared I'm going to mess up with our little girl, but we're in this together."

"I'm really glad I have you in all of this," JJ said.

"I'm glad I have you too," Hotch responded. They both leaned forward until their lips met in a passionate and loving heat.

Sure they had kissed plenty of times before, but this time was different. It was gentle and lit a fire in both of them that left them wanting more. It sent shivers down their spines and each touch felt more electric than the last.

Hotch gently flipped JJ so that she was below him, and began to carefully undress her, taking care to gently kiss each new piece of skin that was now exposed. This time was different than the times where they were desperate, and a different kind of passionate, only seeking a physical comfort in each other. This was like making love.

The next morning JJ woke up tangled in Hotch's embrace and the bedsheets.

"Good morning," Hotch murmured when he felt her stir.

"Did I wake you?" JJ asked.

"No it's fine," Hotch answered as he kissed her forehead. "Last night was-"

"So much for doing it in all the closets," JJ joked about their previous plan, cutting him off. Last night was different to her, she wasn't sure if she was the only one who felt it.

"I liked last night better," Hotch said.

"It was amazing," JJ agreed.

"Besides we have all day today for closet sex," Hotch winked. "Right now I could really go for some pancakes."

"With blueberries?" JJ asked.

"Coming right up," Hotch said as he sprung from the bed. "How many do you want?"

"Surprise me," JJ responded.

"Stay here," Hotch said when he saw her move to get up. "Today you get breakfast in bed."

"Wow," JJ said before placing a soft kiss in his lips. "I could get used to this."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry its been so long since I updated! I promise my updating will go back to regular starting now. **

**Summary so far: JJ and Hotch were friends with benefits until one day JJ got pregnant. Their relationship is slowly evolving after they moved in together. They faced a brief challenge with Strauss and JJ's family, but most of all life is good. **

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

JJ rubbed her now very pregnant stomach as she sat in Garcia's office.

"I will be sending that information your way my chocolate thunder," the technical analyst giggled into her phone before signing off.

"How are things?" JJ asked.

"It seems to me like they're making good progress," Garcia answered. "My services have only been called upon once."

"I guess they're not having any trouble with the press either," JJ mumbled as she looked down at her blank phone screen.

"Peaches don't be that way," Garcia said. "I know you don't like it here but at least we get to spend more time together."

"That is a nice thing," JJ commented. "It's just I know Hotch. He would rather suffer through dealing with the press then let me try and deal with things over here."

"This late in a pregnancy it's not good to be stressed," Garcia chirped.

JJ rolled her eyes, "You sound just like him."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Garcia quipped. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee do you want anything?"

JJ shook her head, and Garcia made her way to the break room. She hummed as she poured her coffee and chatted with Anderson. Garcia even picked up a bag of Cheetos for JJ because she would be inevitably hungry later. She arrived back in her office to find the blonde liaison hunched discomfortably over in her chair.

"Oh my god JJ!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What the hell took you so long?" JJ groaned.

"I was getting you a snack what's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"I think the baby's coming," JJ answered.

* * *

"Thank you," Hotch concluded the presentation of the team's profile to the local detectives in Pottstown, Minnesota. A few officers raised their hands with questions, but before he could answer his phone rang.

"Garcia," he said. "I thought Morgan said to call him with the list of names."

"Sir sir sir," Garcia started rambling, Hotch heard JJ in the background.

"Garcia what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"The baby is coming!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm driving JJ to the hospital now, but baby Hotchner is on the way," Garcia said rapidly.

"You're driving her?" He questioned. "This can't be right we still have almost two months."

"Trust me her water broke and everything," Garcia assured.

"Alright tell JJ I'll be on the next flight," Hotch said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked.

"JJ's having the baby. I need to be on the next plane to D.C," Hotch answered.

"Take the jet," Rossi suggested.

"I can't, Strauss," Hotch replied as he began dialing airport.

"So what?" Rossi argued. "You're Unit Chief and this is an emergency. Strauss doesn't even have to know."

"The next flight to D.C isn't for two hours anyway," Hotch said. "Call the pilot tell him wheels up in ten."

* * *

Garcia rushed through the hospital doors nearly dragging JJ with her. "My friend's in labor! We need a doctor!"

"Pen take it easy," JJ groaned.

A nurse approached the pair with a wheelchair. She helped JJ in the wheelchair as she spoke. "I just need you to fill in some basic paperwork while we take you to a room."

"Okay Garcia can do it," JJ nodded. "My doctor is Doctor Cook, I'm not supposed to have the baby for two more months."

"Alright we'll call Doctor Cook and send in one of our specialists to look you over," the nurse said, handing Garcia a clipboard of some paperwork.

"JJ are you okay?" Anderson asked as he entered the emergency room.

"I'm fine what are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"Hotch sent me," he answered. "Said he just took off. He'll be here in no time."

JJ nodded before giving out another cry of pain. "When will he be here?" She asked.

"No more than a few hours," Anderson assured.

"Great," JJ winced as she felt another contraction.

"Ms. Jareau we can only allow two people in the delivery room at a time including your doctor," the nurse informed. "Are you the father?" She asked Anderson.

"Oh no," he stammered. "He's on his way."

"Okay, Ms. Jareau would your friend like to accompany you in the delivery room?" The nurse asked.

"JJ I'm here for you and I'm so excited, but I don't do that well with blood-" Garcia started to say.

"It's fine ma'am the baby won't actually arrive for another couple hours," The nurse assured.

"Okay I can do it," Garcia nodded as they wheeled JJ into the delivery room.

"Glad you can do it Pen," JJ quipped.

* * *

Hotch impatiently bounced his leg up and down as he sat in the SUV. "This cannot be happening," he growled at the D.C traffic in front of him. His eyes momentarily flicked to the switch that would turn on the sirens.

Shaking his head, Hotch moved up another few inches in the traffic before his eyes flicked to the time. It had been two and a half hours since Garcia called. He wasn't sure how much longer JJ could hold out. "Screw it," he muttered, flicking on the sirens. He swerved down the next block in the direction of the hospital.

Hotch turned the sirens off less than five minutes later when he entered to hospital parking lot. He pulled into the nearest parking spot before nearly sprinting into the ER.  
"I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau. She's in labor," he said to the first nurse he saw.

The nurse nodded her head before typing the name into the computer. "She's in room 207," she answered.

"Thank you," Hotch said quickly before hurrying in the direction of JJ's room.

When he got there he saw she was wearing a hospital gown and was surrounded by her doctor, two nurses, and Garcia, who looked to be panicking. Garcia was the first to see him. "Sir!" She called, causing JJ to look up.

JJ's face looked tired, but it instantly brightened when she saw him. "Aaron thank god," she breathed.

"There are too many people in here right now Jennifer," Doctor Cook said.

"I'm leaving now," Garcia volunteered as she scurried out of the room.

Hotch flew to JJ's side and held her hand. "I was scared you weren't going to make it," she said.

"I might have broken a few rules," he confessed with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Well I didn't want to miss seeing my daughter born," he answered.

"Well I haven't even started officially pushing yet," JJ said, but as she said that she began to grimace.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"Really I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here," JJ said. "Garcia screamed louder than I did at the contractions.

"JJ I'm so sorry," Hotch apologized. "I should have been on desk duty with you in case this happened.

"Aaron it's fine you had no way of knowing," JJ assured. "You're here now that's all that matters. She winced as an even more powerful contraction hit her.

"It looks like we're almost ready to push," Doctor Cook said.

"Oh god Hotch I lied in actually really scared," JJ panicked.

"I'm right here," Hotch assured as he gave JJ's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Hotch looked down at the wide blue eyes staring up at him and gave a smile. It was amazing how much she already looked like JJ, even though JJ insisted she could see more of Hotch in her. His daughter reached her tiny hand towards him and he gave a low chuckle. "You already have a whole waiting room of aunts and uncles who have been driving me crazy wanting to meet you," he whispered. "Are you ready?"

With that, he exited JJ's room to find the team sitting in the few chairs or standing in the hallway. "Oh my god," Garcia gasped.

"What's her name?" Rossi asked.

"This is Abigail Rosaline Hotchner," Hotch said proudly.

"She's precious," Prentiss commented.

"Congratulations," Reid added.

"She's so small," Garcia cooed.

"Five ponds one once," Hotch recited.

"Aw she is so tiny," Garcia said.

"How's JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"She's just getting changed and then you can all see her," Hotch answered. "In fact she's probably ready now."

He opened the door a crack to see that JJ was indeed changed before allowing the team to enter. Garcia was carrying balloons and stuffed animals that he didn't even notice before. Congratulations were given as Hotch quietly passed JJ their daughter. "JJ you missed your baby shower!" Garcia observed.

"Darn," JJ said sarcastically. "Oh well maybe next time."

"Next time?" Hotch as Garcia said at once.

"I was kidding," JJ clarified. "But we do have a lot of stuff left to do."

Hotch scrubbed his hand over his face. "I know, but we can worry about that tomorrow."

"Morgan don't you have something to share?" Reid loudly asked.

"Oh uh yeah," Morgan answered. He stepped forward with a pink bag that Hotch definitely didn't notice before . "Garcia helped me pick it out," he said as he handed the bag to JJ who handed it to Hotch. Inside was a white stuffed bear wearing a pink hair bow, pink sundress, and pink shoes.

"Oh, Thank you Morgan," Hotch said.

"What a kiss up," Prentiss teased. "I would expect this from Garcia or even Rossi but you-"

"Well boss man told me no more stuff," Garcia cut in.

"Wait-" JJ said as she took in the the bear's clothes. Reading the tag sewn to the side only confirmed her suspicions. "Derek Morgan, did you build this bear?"

"Uh no," he coughed.

"Yes he did!" Garcia squealed. "Don't give me that look Morgan it was sweet."

"Come on Mama I didn't want them to know," Morgan groaned.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"Build A Bear, if I'm not mistaken, is a place where young children go to stuff and dress their own custom bear," Hotch explained.

"You did that?" Rossi asked Morgan.

"Yes," Morgan answered as he shot a look at Garcia.

"I have it on video for my own viewing pleasure," Garcia added.

"Oh you're sharing," Prentiss said.

"No-"

"Garcia you have to show-"

"I mean it baby girl don't you d-"

"If I don't see this video I will die-"

"Alright enough," Hotch ordered, using his signature glare to silence the agents. "Morgan thank you for the gift it was very sweet. No more arguing about the video in this room." 'Yes sirs,' we're grumbled throughout the group, Rossi's being the loudest and most sarcastic.

"So how much longer are they going to keep you here?" Rossi asked.

"Possibly two weeks," JJ huffed. "They have to make sure the baby's doing fine after she was born so early."

"She seems fine," Reid commented. "Although I don't know her test results or anything.

"The doctors said it's nothing to be concerned about," Hotch clarified. "It's just a precaution."

"A dumb one," JJ mumbled. "I might actually go insane."

"I'll stop by everyday to visit you," Garcia offered.

"Thanks Pen."

The team passed around Abigail, each taking their turns holding her and coddling her until visiting hours were over. "Okay we'll see you two tomorrow," Rossi said as the team filed out the door.

"Garcia can you stay behind a minute?" Hotch asked, sharing a look with JJ.

"What's up?" Garcia asked.

JJ bit back an amused smile. "Pen show us the video."


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is just a short filler chapter that is supposed to set up the next chapter. I'm excited about that one and will hopefully bring that to you all in a couple days. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far. **

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

"You have to be extra gentle when you hold her head okay buddy buddy?" Hotch informed his young son.

"I got it dad," Jack proudly beamed up as his father.

It was a few days later and Hotch and Jack sat on the edge of JJ's bed as Jack prepared to hold his little sister for the first time.

"Just remember to be careful," Hotch reminded as he gently passed Abigail over. His hands lingered to help Jack steady his younger sister.

"Look JJ I'm doing it!" Jack exclaimed.

"I can see," JJ chuckled. She flashed a smile as she caught Hotch's smiling eyes.

"Alright that's enough buddy," Hotch said as he took Abigail back into his arms.

"Dad can we get ice cream now?" Jack asked, regarding Hotch's early promise of ice cream if they spent the day with JJ in the hospital.

"I want ice cream," JJ playfully whined.

"Don't worry JJ we'll bring you some," Jack assured as he hopped of the bed.

"Aw thank you Jack," JJ said as she pulled the little boy into a hug. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye JJ, bye Abby," Jack waved as he left holding his father's hand.

* * *

JJ was able to come home from the hospital in under a week. True to her word, Garcia visited everyday and she brought Prentiss along a couple times. Hotch slept in a cot next to her bed, but JJ hardly even noticed he was there because he spent so much time at the office.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked as he drove her home.

"I'm just so happy to be going home," JJ answered.

"Jayje I was talking to Abby," Hotch said earning him a glare from JJ. "I was kidding," he defended.

"You're really not as funny as you think you are," JJ commented.

"Well now you're just talking crazy," Hotch teased, causing JJ to smile at his relaxed demeanor. He had spent the last week on desk duty, and JJ knew Strauss was driving him crazy with paperwork and meetings despite his protests that he didn't mind.

Hotch pulled into their driveway and JJ unbuckled Abigail from her car seat while Hotch took their go-bags inside. "Welcome to your home," JJ cooed as she bounced her daughter on her hip. "What's all that?" JJ asked pointing to the pile of baby clothes and toys currently sitting in the middle of her living room.

"That is what happens when you tell Garcia and Rossi that they cannot throw a surprise party for the baby's first day home," Hotch answered. "I knew you just wanted some peace and quiet to help you get adjusted."

"Thank you," JJ replied. "I'll just put all this stuff in the nursery."

"I'll um unpack these bags and then I'll help you," Hotch said.

JJ nodded and then went upstairs to put Abby in her crib before somehow managing to get the giant pile up the stairs.

"Did that only take you one trip?" Hotch asked as he entered the nursery.

"I surprised myself," JJ said.

"I'm impressed," was Hotch's only reply. "What would you like me to do?"

"You can organize all of her toys on that shelf in a pretty display," JJ said.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to put the clothes in drawers like your doing?" Hotch asked.

"No I have a drawer organizing method," JJ said.

"Alright drawer organizing method," Hotch replied with a smile. "After this how about we order a pizza and catch up on TV?"

"That sounds like just what I need," JJ answered returning his smile.

Two hours later JJ plopped next to Hotch on their couch. "Okay she's finally down. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to have a baby that sleeps through the night?"

Hotch put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll go next time she gets up."

"Unless she's hungry," JJ countered.

"Speaking of hungry," Hotch said as he opened the pizza.

"Yes I'm starved," JJ exclaimed as she reached for the biggest slice.

One and half pizzas, two Big Bang theory episodes, and lots of talking later JJ had fallen asleep slumped on Hotch's shoulder. "Jayje," he gently shook her, but JJ only buried her face deeper into his side. "Fine," he mumbled as he lifted her small frame and carried her upstairs to their bed. Hotch gently placed her on her side before tucking her in and kissing her forehead. He was just about to get himself ready for bed when he heard crying from the nursery next door. "I'll get it," he said to himself.

"Thanks," JJ mumbled sleepily.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is slightly more T-rated at the end. I would also say there's about 2 or 3 more chapters to go for those of you still reading. Thank you for all of your reviews and follows! **

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

It wasn't until almost three months later that JJ was able to join Garcia and Prentiss on a girl's night dinner.

"So Jayje how do you feel about going back to work soon?" Prentiss asked.

"Believe it or not, as much as I love being a mom, I'm actually itching to go back," JJ answered.

"I bet that's an itch Hotch can scratch," Garcia snickered. JJ rolled her eyes, not even twenty minutes into dinner and they were already starting.

"How are things between you two?" Prentiss asked.

"Great!" JJ replied, half lying. Hotch was a great co-parent, but otherwise things were a little awkward between the pair. One minute they would be getting along fine, but it was almost like they were both afraid to cross that line again.

"That bad huh?" Prentiss followed.

"Not bad, just kind of awkward," JJ replied.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing," JJ said. She didn't feel like being teased.

"Jayje!" Garcia persisted.

JJ huffed, "well you guys have been away a lot, and I don't know."

"So?" Garcia pushed.

"And so most nights I just sleep in the spare bed in the nursery," JJ answered. "We don't even change in front of each other."

"Jennifer Jareau!" Garcia scolded. "Can you not see that Aaron Hotchner returns your feelings for him?"

"Well he's not exactly being obvious," JJ grumbled.

"This is Hotch were talking about," Prentiss said. "Maybe you just have to be a little more obvious."

"I don't want to ruin what we have by making a move," JJ countered.

"You need to seduce him!" Garcia exclaimed, causing several patrons to turn and stare.

"Garcia!" JJ whisper scolded.

"It's perfect," Garcia responded. "You two start having sex again, you can go back to your routine that made you basically a couple."

"I don't know Pen," JJ said, though she did find the idea somewhat interesting.

"I think it will work," Prentiss said. "And that way you have all the control."

"It's settled!" Garcia exclaimed. "We'll all go out shopping tomorrow for something sexy JJ can wear."

"No no," JJ said.

"Well how do you expect to seduce him if you don't?" Garcia whined.

"The same way I did the first time," JJ responded, causing Prentiss to snort.

"Please JJ," Garcia begged.

"No," JJ stated firmly. "Now change of subject."

* * *

Hotch was just waking up from his nap on the jet when a smirking Rossi slid into the seat across from him. "Hello Aaron," Dave said with a smile.

Hotch looked at his friend warily, "hi Dave."

"How are you feeling? A little tired?" Rossi asked, causing Hotch to gain more suspicion. Rossi had overheard Prentiss talking to Garcia about JJ's plans for the night, and of course, Rossi wanted to help his friends out.

"No," Hotch answered slowly. "I just took a nap. I have to finish filing out the paperwork for this case."

"I'll do it for you," Rossi offered.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"Because I hate to see my friend overworked," Rossi answered, it was the truth. "It's been a few days since you've been home I'm sure you want to see Jack and Abby...and JJ." The team had been away in Seattle for the past four days.

Hotch nodded, "It's only a few files."

"It will be no problem," Rossi smiled as Hotch handed him the files.

Hotch hesitantly interrupted the silence that fell over the pair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Rossi replied, all kidding aside he wanted to be there for his friend.

"I want to do something nice for JJ," Hotch started. "Well I want to do something nice with her. I want-"

"To go on a date with her," Rossi finished.

"Erm yes," Hotch admitted. "Would that be too...I don't know."

"Why are you acting so unsure?" Rossi asked. The man was acting like he was about to ask the head cheerleader to prom.

"I don't want her to say no," Hotch replied. "It could be awkward if she does."

The older man could only stare at his friend with a dumbfounded expression. "You honestly think JJ wouldn't be interested? What in your thick head gave you that idea? Do you not profile people for a living?"

"She said she didn't want anything serious," Hotch said.

"That was over a year ago!" Rossi nearly yelled. "You know JJ. She protects herself from getting hurt. You've proven yourself now."

Hotch still looked unsure. "So you think I should just ask her to dinner?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, but I think I'll first look for a signal or something that she's interested."

Rossi smirked to himself as he remembered the conversation he overheard earlier. "Something tells me you'll find some sort of signal."

* * *

"Garcia you have got to be kidding me!" JJ exclaimed as she looked herself over in the full length mirror. She was currently in the master bedroom with Garcia and the new nanny Kelsey. Garcia had shown up 15 minted prior, shoving a Victoria's Secret bag in JJ's hand and practically forcing her to change.

"Jayje your not even wearing the stockings," Garcia whined.

"Do you see this?" JJ turned to the brunette nanny in her mid-30s. She gestured to the black lace bra with matching panties and corset.

"I think it looks hot," Garcia answered, while Kelsey giggled awkwardly.

"This is a bad idea," JJ said quickly. Just then she heard to front door open and slam shut. "He's home," JJ panicked.

"Oh my god," Garcia squealed. Her and Kelsey quickly ran down the hall to Kelsey's suit leaving JJ in the middle of the room as she heard Hotch move up the steps.

Panicked, JJ quickly locked herself in the master bathroom just in time to hear Hotch drop his bag on the floor before leaving the room again. JJ looked around for a robe or towel to cover herself with, but of course there was nothing around.

She silently opened the bathroom door and crept out into their bedroom. JJ began digging through her bureau drawers when she heard a soft throat clearing behind her. JJ spun around to see Hotch standing in the doorway, eyes wide, staring directly at her.

"I thought you went downstairs," was the only thing she could say.

"I was uh going to see Abby but she was um sleeping," Hotch barely spit out, he couldn't help but stare at her.

JJ took a few calming breaths, and made a mental note to kill Garcia if this didn't work. "Well do you like my new outfit?" She asked seductivly.

Hotch only nodded, "Yeah it's nice."

"Only nice?" She asked, her confidence gained as she saw the reaction he was having. JJ began slowly making her way over to wear he stood.

"Jayje," he breathed before she pinned him against the wall.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He was enjoying this more than he should, but he defiantly saw it as a sign she was interested. "There's just something I have to ask you."

"Can it wait?" She pouted as she began to stroke the bulge in his pants.

"No," he chocked out, he didn't want her to stop.

As if reading his mind JJ's hands quickened their pace. "So ask," she ordered.

"I want to take you out to dinner Saturday night," Hotch said. "If that's okay?" JJ responded by pulling off his suit jacket.

She smiled before pulling him into a heated kiss. "Yes." With that, Hotch grinned and pulled her down onto the bed with him.


End file.
